The Lost Fantasies
Summary The Lost Fantasies, also called the Forgotten Ones are Phantasms of the Neverworld who have become forgotten by humanity. No longer existing in human memory or belief, they sink to the bottom of the Neverworld, drowning in the Sea of Imagination and losing what makes them who they are, until all that is left are their forgotten names, disconnected from any real concept to shape them. Formless, impossible beings of pure fantasy, without nothing real to hold them together, they drown forever, lost within their own despair and sorrow. Nyarlathotep once attempted to convince them to join him, but he was refused, and some even attempted to devour him and usurp his existence to drag themselves out of their entrapment, though he managed to escape. Appearance The Lost Fantasies are hard to describe, as due to lacking any concept that exists in the Everworld, they lack anything that could be used to effectively describe them. Their size cannot be determined, as they lack concepts of being "large" or "small". Their colours cannot be described, as they lack any concept of the colour spectrum. Instead, they are described only by things that do not exist in human belief. They are the colours of magic, the shape of dreams. Their speech is like the singing of a rainbow, or the whispers of the night. Personality Varies, but most are lost in sorrow and despair at having been forgotten and lost to the Sea of Imagination. Some are angry at this. Personal Statistics Alignment: Name: 'The Lost Fantasies, the Forgotten Ones, The-Ones-Left-Behind '''Origin: 'The Black Pillars '''Gender: '''Innaplicable '''Age: '''Innaplicable '''Classification: '''Phantasms forgotten by sentient beings '''Birthplace: '''Various locations of the Neverworld '''Weight: Innaplicable Height: 'Innaplicable '''Eye Color: '''Innaplicable '''Hair Color: '''Innaplicable Combat Statistics 'Tier: Unknown Powers and Abilities: 'Abstract Existence (Phantasms are living ideas), Non-Corporeal (several types. Phantasms are living ideas cannot be touched or affected by anything that lacks an element of Fantasy. In addition to this, the Lost Fantasies lack concepts of mass or physical matter), Immortality (Type 5 and 8, lack concepts of life or death and are connected to Alaya which maintains their existences), Regeneration (True-Godly via Alaya, as they will be restored by it should the rest of their beings be erased, though only to the point where they currently exist), Possession (can "usurp" the existences of others, taking over their existence and becoming them, and were going to do this to Absolute Archetype Nyarlathotep who fled from them when he realised what they were about to attempt), limited Non-Existent Physiology (the majority of the concepts of their being are non-existent), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (due to lacking any concept of physical matter), Mind Manipulation (lack concepts of a mind), Causality Manipulation (lack concepts of causality), Plot Manipulation (should be comparable to other Phantasms and able to resist Narrators' Tales through their own stories), Conceptual Manipulation (can still exist, and think even after having the vast majority of their component concepts such as the concept of their minds are stripped from them), Soul Manipulation (lack souls), Resistance to various other abilities (due to lacking concepts necessary for those abilities to work on them) 'Attack Potency: Unknown (due to lacking all concepts it is hard to determine their power level. They lack ''concepts of time, space, dimensions, matter, mass, energy, causality, etc, and naturally exist a place that also lacks such concepts, but they do not actually ''transcend these concepts either) Speed: Unknown (exist within and can move in a place where the concepts of time, distance and speed do not exist) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (the abstract natures, immortality and regeneration makes them extremely difficult to destroy) Stamina: Unknown They do not possess physical bodies or concepts of "tiring". However, they don't possess concepts of "tireless" either, so it's very much unknown. Range: Likely Outerversal (can move and reach things within the Sea of Imagination, a place that lacks concepts of dimensions), a higher degree of Outerversal via Possession (were going to overtake the existence of Nyarlathotep in the Yog Sothothium through his avatar in the Sea of Imagination) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Varies. They do not seem very intelligent, but they are sentient and capable of being negotiated with, as well as managing to distract Nyarlathotep's avatar long enough to almost take him over. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Were going to usurp the existence of Absolute Archetype Nyarlathotep, forcing him to flee Notable Attacks/Techniques: Existence Overtaking - '''the Lost Fantasies are capable of overtaking the existences of anything that enters the Sea of Imagination, effectively becoming them. This ability is potent enough that even after absorbing Azathoth, Nyarlathotep was forced to flee from the Lost Fantasies when they attempted to overtake him. As long as they have a conduit, they are even capable of overtaking beings in different layers of the Neverworld, as they were going to take over the entirety of Nyarlathotep's existence simply by taking over his avatar. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Unknown Tier